Le bal de l'enfer
by I'm the Liquorice B
Summary: Un bal est organisé à Monster High, mais le problème pour Abbey est qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier pour l'y accompagner. Pendant ce temps une rumeur qui circule sur elle pourrait bien lui rendre sa recherche de cavalier plus dure...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde, c'est la toute première fois que je publie sur ce site. Et c'est ma toute première fanfic sur monster high, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et votre avis. :)_

_Ps: Attention j'ai laissé les prénoms des personnages en VO car j'ai plus l'habitude de les voir ainsi._

Les filles s'étaient toutes réunies à la cafeteria pour manger et discuter du bal qui allait avoir lieu à Monster High dans une semaine.

« -Oh la la, le bal arrive bientôt et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais pouvoir mettre c'est l'horreur, si ça continue je ne vais pas pouvoir y venir, s'affola Draculaura.

-Draculaura tu as encore une semaine pour décider quoi mettre, dit Lagoona.

-Mais une semaine ce n'est pas assez!

-Assez parlé des tenues passons aux choses sérieuses, coupa Cléo. Avec qui allez-vous y allez ? Moi bien évidemment vous aurez devinez que j'irai avec Deuce. Lagoona j'imagine bien sûr que tu vas y aller avec Gil et toi Draculaura avec Clawd, mais pour les autres ?

-Moi j'ai prévu d'y aller avec Jackson mais je pense qu'avec toute la musique qu'il y aura je finirais plutôt la soirée avec Holt, dit Frankie

-Et toi Clawdeen ? Demanda Cléo.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je vais demander à Romulus de m'y accompagner, répondit la louve.

Et toi Ghoulia ?

-Uuuughh, répondit Ghoulia.

-J'en était sûre ! Vous feriez un parfait couple, et toi Abbey ? »

Abbey redoutais cette question depuis le début, elle ne savait pas avec qui elle allait partir au bal, elle attendait que quelqu'un lui fasse une demande pour y aller mais personne ne lui avait encore faite. La dernière fois elle y était allée avec Heath, mais celui-ci ne lui avait encore fait aucune demande. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus intéressé par elle ? Cela ne lui étonnerait pas étant donné tous les râteaux qu'elle lui avait mis précédemment, pensa-t-elle. Mais si elle a rejeté autant de ses propositions c'était car elles n'étaient pas sérieuses et elle voulait être sûre qu'il sorte avec elle par amour et non pas juste pour dire qu'il est en couple avec une fille.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un instant avant que Cléo ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

-Abbey je te parle.

-Excuse-moi, je n'irais pas car je n'ai personne avec qui y aller, répondit Abbey.

-Personne ne t'a demandé d'y aller?! S'étonna Clawdeen. Pourtant il y avait beaucoup de monde la dernière fois que l'on avait organisé un speed dating pour toi, il y avait beaucoup de monde.

-Oui, mais je pense que j'ai été trop dure avec eux, donc ils ont peur de me demander. De toute façon c'était un désastre et personne parmi les prétendants ne m'intéressait.

-Sauf Heath, dit Frankie.

-Oui mais Heath n'est pas comme les autres garçons.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve, dit Draculaura.

-Tu m'étonnes, il se sent supérieur à tout le monde, il est collant, ennuyeux, stupide, drague tout ce qui bouge… Ajouta Clawdeen. »

Abbey ne répondit pas aux remarques des autres ghouls, ça ne lui plaisait pas que les filles critiquent Heath de cette manière car au fond il n'était pas méchant, juste un peu maladroit. Elle ne voulait plus en discuter et trouva donc un prétexte pour partir.

« -Je viens de finir de manger, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire je dois partir, dit-elle en quittant la table et en ne laissant pas le temps aux autres filles de poser plus de question.

-Je crois que vous l'avez mis mal à l'aise, dit Lagoona.

Pendant ce temps-là Heath Burns se promena dans les couloirs accompagné de son cousin Jackson.

« -Je suis pressé d'être au jour du bal pour pouvoir danser avec Frankie, dit Jackson.

-De quoi tu parles ? À la seconde ou tu vas arriver bal tu te transformeras en Holt, et si tu viens comme tu es actuellement qui sera notre DJ ? Holt est le meilleur du lycée. Répondit Heath.

-Excuse-moi de vouloir danser avec Frankie aussi sous mon apparence normal, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de danser avec elle sans que Holt arrive, mais ce coup-ci j'ai trouvé la faille, je mettrais des casques insonorisant comme ça je n'aurais plus à me transformer en Holt.

-Et comment tu comptes danser sans musique ?

-Je verrais bien. Répondit Jackson.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Et toi avec qui tu vas y aller demanda Jackson.

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais qui ne voudrait pas aller au bal avec moi ?!

-Environ 99% de toutes les filles du lycée.

-Cause toujours, mais au moins ça me laisse encore 1%. Et je vais trouver ce dernier pourcent rapidement.

Heath venait de mentir à son cousin, il savait très bien avec qui il voulait aller au bal. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour d'Abbey, bien qu'ils étaient la dernière fois allés au bal ensemble, elle continuait de rejeter ses avances. Pourtant il pensait qu'elle s'intéresserait à lui par la suite, peut-être a-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui l'intéressait. Il voulait lui redemander de l'accompagner au bal mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse de demande à personne d'autre et qu'il ait définitivement le quartier libre avec elle.

Il salua Jackson et continua à déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Abbey, il alla la saluer ce coup-ci sans essayer une technique de drague et pourra en profiter pour savoir avec qui elle ira au bal.

« -Bonjour Abbey comment va tu ?

-Je vais bien et toi, répondit elle.

-Pareil, alors tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal ? Demanda Heath. »

C'est pas possible se dit Abbey, tout le monde n'arrêtes pas de parler de ce maudit bal. Cependant elle était contente que Heath vienne lui parler, elle espérait aller au bal avec lui.

« -Personne pour l'instant, répondit elle.

-D'accord. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes en attendant chacun que l'autre prenne la parole. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Quelques secondes plus tard Heath décida de couper le silence.

« -Bon, je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard.

-Très bien a plus, dit Abbey.

-Elle ne m'a même pas demandé si j'y aller au moins avec quelqu'un, je pense vraiment qu'elle en a rien à faire de moi au final. Je ferais vraiment mieux d'abandonner et d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, pensa t'il.»

De son côté Abbey aussi était déçue.

« Il ne m'a même pas proposé de l'accompagner, il a dû déjà avoir trouvé quelqu'un, soupira-t-elle. Je pense vraiment que je n'y irai pas. »

Elle voulait aller dans le grand congélateur du lycée, quand elle se sentait mal elle aimait bien aller se réfugier la bas, ça lui rappelais un peu les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Elle décida donc de retourner dans la cafeteria, elle devrait presque qu'être vide à cette heure-ci. Elle croisa sur le chemin Ricky, visiblement lui aussi s'y dirigeait. Elle qui voulait s'isoler c'était rater. Elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin quand celui-ci l'interpella.

« -Salut Abbey, dit le jeune gorille aux membres congelés.

- Mince, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se retourna et le salua à son tour.

« -Salut Ricky, tu vas aussi dans le congélateur ?

-Exactement, ça te dit une petite partie bras de fer »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, cela lui permettra au moins de se changer les idées. Ils s'enfermèrent tous les deux dans le congélateur.

Quelques minutes plus tôt…

« -Miaou, on s'ennuie ici il n'y a absolument rien à faire, pas d'ambiance rien, et tout le monde ne parles que de ce stupide bal. Dit Toralei qui était en train de manger sur une table avec ses deux amis.

-C'est clair on doit trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper vite. Dit Purrsephone.

-Regardez, c'est Abbey et Ricky. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent de s'enfermer dans le congélateur ? Demanda Meowlody.

-À ton avis ? répondit Pursephone.

-Non je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensemble, mais tu viens de me donner une très bonne idée Meowlody. On commençait un peut à s'ennuyer. Dit Toralei.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demandèrent les jumelles.

-C'est simple, je vais lancer une rumeur comme quoi les deux sortent ensemble et laisser le sort faire son travail, ça va être amusant. On a juste à les prendre en photo lorsqu'ils sortiront du congélateur et à envoyer la photo, anonymement bien sûr à Spectra et elle s'empressera de faire un article dessus. Ca nous occupera un peu.

-Excellent, dit Purrsephone. J'ai hâte.

-Bon allons-nous cacher, et on prendra la photo avec nos icoffin dès qu'ils sortiront… »

Pendant ce temps…

Abbey et Ricky s'étaient installés sur deux gros cartons et en avaient mis un plus haut entre eux deux pour faire une table puis commencèrent leur partie de bras de fer. Après 30 minutes de luttes ils arrêtèrent. Ricky avait gagné 12 manches face à 10 pour Abbey.

« - ça m'a bien défoulé, merci, dit la yéti.

-Oui, rien de mieux qu'un bon bras de fer pour se changer les idées. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que Ricky ne reprenne la parole.

«-Alors, est ce que tu comptes aller au bal ?

-Ca y est s'est reparti avec cette histoire, pensa Abbey. Je ne pense pas y aller car je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui y aller, répondit elle à voix haute.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens cherchent à y aller en couple, moi j'y vais seul, et on est plein dans ce cas pourtant on arrive à bien s'amuser. Répondit le gorille.

-Je pense que tu as raison, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête plus que ça avec ce bal, j'y irait seul. Dit Abbey en souriant.

-Les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre on devrait y aller.

-Oui. »

Les deux amis quittèrent le congélateur, puis ils furent surpris pas un flash mais ne savaient pas d'où cela provenait.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'étonna Abbey.

-Aucune idée, répondit Ricky.

-Bizarre… allons y. »

Quelque secondes plus tard Toralei et les jumelles sortirent de leurs cachettes.

« -Qui a oublié de désactiver son flash, on a failli se faire repérer, s'écria Toralei.

-Je pense que c'est moi, répondit Purrsephone. Mais regardez en comparaison avec vos photos la mienne est de meilleure qualité et plus nette.

-Tu as raison, c'est parfait on a plus qu'à envoyer cette photo à Spectra et ça sera parfait. »

Toralei se créa une fausse adresse rapidement et elle envoya la photo que Purrsephone avait prise à la fille fantome.

Spectra qui était occupé à rédiger un autre article dans la bibliothèque reçu une notification d'un nouveau mail reçu. Elle alla sur sa boite mail pour voir le message qui disait.

« Je pense avoir découvert un nouveau couple dans le lycée » avec une photo en pièce jointe.

« -Bizarre je ne vois pas de qui peut bien provenir ce message. Mais cette photo ne peut pas tromper, ça fera un très bon article pour mon mon blog de gossip. Pensa-t-elle. »

Elle finit l'article qu'elle était en train de rédiger puis se mit à écrire le nouvel article avec la photo qu'avait pris Purrsephone.

_Voila je publierais la suite un peu plus tard. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu. Publiez vos commentaires, ça m'encouragera à continuer ^^._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre. _

Draculaura était en classe de science lorsqu'elle entendit son icoffin biper. Elle le regarda discrètement et vit qu'elle avait reçu une notification comme quoi le blog de Spectra venait d'être mis à jour. Elle savait qu'elle était en cours mais ne pouvait résister à l'envie de voir le nouvel article qui venait d'être poster.

« - Excellent, pensa-t-elle »

Elle regarda l'article puis vit la photo d'Abbey et Ricky, avec comme légende écrite : Abbey et Ricky auraient été aperçus ensemble dans le congélateur de Monster High. Serais-ce le début d'une nouvelle romance.

« -Oh ma ghoule, s'écria Draculaura. »

Aussitôt un couteau frôla son visage.

« -On ne parle pas pendant le cours ! Cria monsieur Hackington.

-Désolé, s'excusa la vampire. »

Le professeur se retourna vers le tableau et continua à écrire son cours. Clawd se tourna vers Draculaura.

« -Pourquoi tu t'es mise à crier comme ça ? Chuchota Clawd.

-Je viens de voir un article de…. Commença la jeune fille avant d'être interrompu par un autre couteau qui frôla une fois de plus son visage.

-Si j'entends encore un bruit, peu importe de qui il viendra je collerais toute la classe ! S'énerva M. Hackington.»

Draculaura se tut, et jeta un coup d'œil à Abbey qui était assise à côté d'elle. Elle était concentrée sur le cours et écrivait des notes sur son cahier. Elle ne devait pas être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle regarda les autres élèves de la classe, Frankie lui sourit. Heath était en train de s'amuser avec des stylos et Lagoona sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devait surement penser à Gil, se dit Draculaura. Apparemment personne d'entre eux n'avait encore regardé leur icoffin. Elle leur en parlera à la fin du cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard le cours prit fin et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la salle avant même que le professeur n'eut le temps de donner des devoirs. Clawd s'adressa directement à Draculaura.

« -Alors pourquoi tu t'étais mise à crier tout à l'heure ? demande le jeune loup.

-Eh bien en regardant mon…. Commença-t-elle.»

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Cléo arriva en courant dans le couloir en criant dans tous les sens.

« Oh mon Râ ! Est-ce que vous avez vu l'article sur Ragots monstre. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Abbey pour lui tendre son portable. Tu nous as caché ça ! »

Abbey prit le portable de Cléo, elle fut surprise par la photo puis commença à lire l'article à voix haute.

« - Abbey et Ricky auraient été aperçus ensemble dans le congélateur de Monster High. Serais-ce le début d'une nouvelle romance ?

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les élèves aux alentours.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet article ? Je dois aller voir Spectra tout de suite. Dit Abbey en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque là où elle était sure de trouver la fille fantôme.

-Abbey attend, dit Frankie en la poursuivant. »

Les autres élèves restèrent ébahis par la nouvelle, ils furent rejoint peu après par Clawdeen et Ghoulia qui elles aussi étaient elles aussi au courant de la nouvelle.

« -Est-ce que vous avez vu ragots monstre aujourd'hui ? Demanda Clawdeen.

-Oui on a vu. Répondit Lagoona.

-Ughh ? Demanda Ghoulia.

-Elle est partie chercher Spectra, répondit Draculaura.

-Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Demanda Clawdeen.

-Je ne sais pas, elle nous en aurait parlé sinon. Dit Lagoona.

-Si quelqu'un m'aurait sorti ça comme ça, je n'y aurais pas cru, mais il y a quand même des photos à l'appui. Dit Clawd. »

Heath qui était resté silencieux tout le temps était en train de réfléchir.

« -Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit avec Ricky, pensa t'il. Quand je l'avais croisé elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui aller au bal. Peut-être qu'elle m'a mentit. Elle n'a jamais était intéressé par moi depuis le début alors. »

Heath souffla, et s'écarta du groupe, il en avait assez d'entendre cette histoire.

Pendant ce temps…

Abbey pense dirigea à toute vitesse vers la bibliothèque, sur le chemin elle entendit quelques chuchotements et rires à son passage. Cela la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Toralei, Purrsephone et Meowlody virent Abbey passer devant elles. Elles savèrent qu'elle allait vers la bibliothèque car elle voudra régler le problème avec Spectra.

« -Venez les filles suivons-la, ça risque de devenir intéressant, dit Toralei. »

Lorsqu'Abbey arriva à la bibliothèque elle vit Spectra installé sur une chaise, concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle s'approcha d'elle, Spectra qui l'avait vu s'approcher d'elle releva la tête.

« -Pourquoi tu as écrit que je sortais avec Ricky sur ton blog, ce sont des mensonges. Dit Abbey énervée.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Spectra, pourtant quelqu'un m'a envoyé cette photo en me disant que vous sortiez ensemble.

-Qui t'as envoyé ce message ?

-Je ne connais pas l'adresse mail et la personne n'a pas signé le message. Mais si ce n'est pas vrai je vais effacer l'article tout de suite.

-J'apprécierais. Répondit Abbey. »

Spectra se connecta sur son blog et effaça de suite son article. Au même moment Frankie arriva dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les deux filles.

« -Abbey pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça ? Demanda Frankie essoufflée de l'avoir suivi.

-Je devais aller demander à Spectra immédiatement pourquoi elle avait écrit cet article, répondit Abbey. Ce n'est pas vrai je ne suis pas en couple avec Ricky.

-Si tu le dis je te crois, mais que faisiez-vous dans le congélateur ensemble ? Demanda Frankie.

-Lorsque je ne me sens pas bien j'aime bien aller dans le congélateur, il y fait la température parfaite et ça me rappelle un peu la maison. Après tout c'est toi et les autres ghoules qui m'y avaient amené pour la première fois. Ricky aussi s'y sent bien car c'est l'endroit le plus frais du lycée, du coup on s'y croise souvent et on discute ensemble, mais il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Je comprends, je suis désolée d'avoir écrit cet article sur toi Abbey, s'excusa Spectra.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'accepte tes excuses, mais il faut qu'on trouve la personne qui a écrit ce message. Dit Abbey.

-Qui pourrait bien avoir fait ça ? Demanda Frankie.

-Je ne sais pas, et si je trouve le coupable il passera un mauvais quart d'heure. Pire que d'escalader les montagnes trois fois de suite sans prendre de pauses. Dit Abbey. »

Frankie et Abbey quittèrent la bibliothèque pour retrouver le groupe de fille.

….

Heath marcha dans les couloirs de Monster high pour rejoindre la salle de sport, sur le chemin il croisa Deuce et Gil. Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et abordèrent tout de suite le sujet dont tout le monde parlaient au lycée. Cela ne surprit pas Heath.

« -Tu as vu pour… Commença Gil.

-Oui j'ai vu, coupa Heath.

-Je sais que t'apprécie beaucoup Abbey, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de la nouvelle, dit Deuce.

-J'aime bien Abbey, mais c'est qu'un poisson dans l'océan et il en reste encore plein à pêcher. »

Heath venait de mentir, il était dégouté de la nouvelle mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose à part accepter le choix de la yéti.

Jinafire venait de passer devant le groupe. Heath se dit que c'était l'occasion de montrer qu'il n'était pas affecté par ce qui venait de se passer. Vu qu'Abbey était maintenant prise il devait passer à quelqu'un d'autre. De plus Jinafire était elle aussi à son goût, il décida alors qu'il allait lui demander de l'accompagne au bal.

« - En parlant de poisson, dit-il aux autre garçon avant de les abandonner pour aller voir Jinafire. »

Il interpella la jeune fille sous le regard de ses deux amis.

« -Tu es le dragon qui a éveillé la flamme qui reposait en moi, ça te dit de m'accompagner au bal ? Demanda Heath. »

Jinafire éclata de rire à la demande que venait de sortir Heath.

« -Je pense que c'est la pire phrase que j'ai entendu, cependant je veux bien venir avec toi au bal, mais rien de plus.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais, répondit Heath en souriant et en saluant la femme dragon. »

Il retourna voir ses deux amis.

« -Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit. Un poisson de plus dans l'eau.

-Ne te vente pas trop, elle a juste dit qu'elle irait au bal avec toi rien de plus, dit Gil.

-Ce n'est que le début, je réussirais à voler son cœur pas la suite, répondit Heath. »

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent puis secouèrent leur tête face à la remarque de leur ami, et les trois se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

…

Sur leurs chemin, Frankie et Abbey croisèrent Toralei, Meowlody et Purrsephone.

« -Miaou, alors Abbey ça s'est bien passé avec ton copain Ricky dans le congélateur. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises là-bas. Dit Toralei.

-Toi ! Je suis sure que tu as quelque chose à faire dans cette histoire. Tu n'aurais pas envoyé le mail avec la photo par à Spectra par hasard ? Demanda Abbey énervée.

-Non ce n'était pas moi, mais j'admire la personne qui l'a fait, mentit Toralei. »

Frankie et Abbey lancèrent un regard mauvais à Toralei qui leur sourit en retour puis continuèrent leur route pour rejoindre leurs amies.

« -Cette idiote ne sais vraiment pas mentir, elle n'a même pas essayé à faire semblant d'être étonné quand je lui ai parlé du mail et de la photo. Maintenant je dois juste trouvé une preuve que c'est elle qui a fait le coup, dit la yéti.

-Ça ne va pas être dur de prouver que c'est Toralei qui a fait ça, on aura juste à demander à Ghoulia d'où a été envoyé le mail grâce à ses compétences informatiques. Ensuite on pourra envoyer les preuves à Spectra pour qu'elle les met sur son blog, comme ça plus personne ne soupçonnera qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Ricky, dit Frankie. »

Elles arrivèrent ou le reste du groupe se trouvait, et elles aperçurent Ricky en train de parler avec les autres ghoules. Les filles qui les avaient vu arrivér leur firent signe de venir. Frankie et Abbey les rejoignirent aussitôt.

« -Abbey, Ricky te cherchait dit Draculaura.

-Abbey, à propos de Ragots monstre… Commença le gorille.

-Oui j'ai vu. Spectra a reçu un mail anonyme qui lui envoyé la photo de nous deux sortant du congélateur. C'est pour cela qu'elle a écrit l'article et je pense savoir qui a envoyé le mail. Ça ne peut être que cette peste à la langue rappeuse de Toralei, répondit Abbey.

-D'ailleurs Ghoulia on aurait besoin de ton aide, pourrait tu aller sur l'ordinateur de Spectra pour pouvoir remonter la source de du mail, est ce que tu peux faire ça ? Demanda Frankie.

-Uggggh, répondit Ghoulia.

-Parfait, allons rejoindre Spectra à la bibliothèque, dit Cléo.

Abbey, Frankie, Cléo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Clawd, Ghoulia, Lagoona et Ricky se dirigèrent tous vers la bibliothèque. Spectra qui était occupé à taper quelque chose sur son pc releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle, elle fut surprise de voir tout le groupe se diriger vers elle.

« -Tient j'étais justement en train d'écrire sur vous, dit la fille fantôme en regardant Ricky et Abbey.

-Tu écrivais sur nous ? Demanda Abbey.

-Oui j'étais en train d'écrire un article pour m'excuser et dire que cette rumeur avait était démenti par vous deux ainsi que de parler du mail que j'avais reçu.

-On a mieux pour toi, Ghoulia peut remonter la source du mail ça fera un bon article pour ton blog. Dit Clawdeen.

-Sérieusement ? Ça sera super si tu pouvais faire ça, dit Spectra en regardant Ghoulia.

-Ughhh, Gnuuuuhhh ugh ? Demanda Ghoulia.

-Oui bien sûr. »

Spectra se connecta sur son adresse email et afficha le mail. Elle se leva ensuite de son siège et laissa sa place à Ghoulia. Tout le monde se regroupa autour de Ghoulia pour la voir à l'œuvre. La zombie fit craquer ses doigts et commença à taper à une vitesse phénoménale sur l'ordinateur de Spectra, elle prit des captures d'écran à chaque opération qu'elle effectuait. Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas grand-chose mais avait hâte de voir si c'était bien Toralei qui était la source de cette rumeur. Au bout de cinq minutes une page s'affichait avec toutes les informations sur l'appareil avec lequel avait été envoyé le mail. Le mail avait été envoyé, il avait apparemment était envoyer via un icoffin. Ghoulia fit quelques manipulations de plus et réussit à obtenir les informations sur l'icoffin. Il y avait marqué comme quoi le propriétaire du téléphone était Toralei Stripes.

« -Nuughhh, dit Ghoulia.

-Je savais que c'était une rumeur de Toralei dès le départ ! s'écria Clawdeen. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler les yeux et de regarder à nouveau l'ordinateur.

« -Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Toralei aurait fait ça, elle aurait dû nous en parler avant de faire ça, dit Ricky.

-Visiblement tu ne la connais pas, cette peste serait prête à mettre le chaos partout juste pour s'amuser, répondit Cléo.

-Je vais ajouter les imprim écran que Ghoulia a fait à mon article, comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit Spectra. Je posterais l'article dans la nuit.

-Je te remercie Spectra, à la prochaine, dit Abbey.

Tout le groupe quitta la bibliothèque, chacun prirent des directions différentes, les cours venaient de finir et chacun vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Abbey alla chercher quelques livres dans son casier pour pouvoir réviser lorsqu'elle rentrera. Pendant qu'elle chercha ses livres, elle entendit du bruit à côté d'elle. Skelita et Jinafire étaient en train de parler du bal qui aura lieu vendredi prochain. Elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

« -Alors avec qui va tu aller au bal ? Demanda la fille dragon.

-Je pense y aller toute seule avec un groupe d'amies, je trouverais bien quelqu'un avec qui danser par la suite et toi ? Demanda Skelita

-Heath m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui.

-Super répondit Skelita. »

À partir de là, Abbey ne suivait plus la conversation, elle se dit que finalement elle avait bien eu raison de ne pas faire de demande à Heath. Finalement il ne s'intéressait pas à elle plus que ça. D'ailleurs lors de leur voyage à Scaris il n'arrêtait pas de faire des avances à Jinafire alors qu'il y avait eu un rapprochement entre elle et lui lors du bal d'halloween.

La jeune fille soupira, prit ses affaire de son casier et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rentrer chez madame sans tête. Arrivé chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses devoirs et réviser pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle commença à écrire sur son cahier mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, au bout de quelques minutes elle décrocha. Elle se mit à pleurer, quelques stalactites tombèrent sur son cahier. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires et de directement aller dormir car elle n'arrivait pas à faire ses devoirs.

Heath était rentré tard chez lui à cause de ses entrainements. Il commença par prendre son diner puis se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas commencer à faire ses devoirs donc il décida d'allumer la télévision qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit son portable sonner, il le prit et vit que c'était un message de Deuce. Il commença à le lire :

« Clawd m'a dit que l'histoire entre Abbey et Ricky était une fausse rumeur lancer par Toralei il devrait y avoir les preuves plus tard dans la soirée sur ragots monstre. »

Heath se demanda pourquoi Deuce lui avait envoyé ce message alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par Abbey, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas gobé ce mensonge. En tout cas la nouvelle réjouit le jeune garçon. Il passa le reste de la soirée à rafraichir la page de ragots monstre toutes les deux minutes jusqu'à ce que le nouvel article apparaisse enfin. Ses cheveux prirent feu en lisant l'article, il était heureux car il allait enfin pouvoir faire sa demande à Abbey maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas en couple. Ses cheveux arrêtèrent de s'embraser lorsqu'il se souvient qu'il avait déjà fait sa demande à Jinafire.

« -Argh qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, s'écria t'il »

_Voila, j'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire, j'ai déja taper le chapitre trois, j'ai juste quelques modifications à faire et je le posterais cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite ^^_

Le week end prit fin et les élèves retournèrent tous à Monster high. Abbey venait d'arriver, elle croisa quelques élèves mais ils ne firent pas vraiment attention à elle, visiblement l'article de Spectra avait bien fonctionné, plus personne ne s'intéresser à sa soi-disante histoire avec Ricky. Elle arriva vers la porte d'entrée du lycée et devant ellese trouvaient Cléo et Clawdeen.

« -Abbey on t'attendait, dit Clawdeen en lui faisant des grands signes. »

Abbey se dirigea vers les filles et elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans les couloirs du lycée.

« -Je viens de concocter un plan machiavélique pour se venger de ce qu'a fait Toralei, dit Cléo.

-Comment ça « je » S'écria Clawdeen.

-Enfin je voulais dire « on », corrigea Cléo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Abbey.

-On t'expliquera tout ça à l'heure du déjeuner quand on aura réuni toute les filles, répondit Clawdeen. »

Les trois filles partirent en cours, quatre heures plus tard ceux-ci prirent fin et toutes les ghoules se rejoignirent dans la cafeteria.

« -Maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut parler du plan que moi et Cléo avons préparé ce week end pour se venger de Toralei, commença Clawdeen.

-Alors c'est très simple, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de trouver un œuf de gargouille pourri qu'on enroulera dans de la laine. Toralei adore jouer avec des pelotes de laine comme c'est une ghoule chat, elle pensera que l'œuf en sera une, au moment où elle ne fera pas attention l'œuf éclatera et bonjour l'odeur. Expliqua Cléo avant d'effectuer un rire machiavélique digne des scientifiques les plus fous qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

-C'est une excellente idée, dit Abbey. Je suis pour.

-Je ne suis pas sure, dit Lagoona.

-De même, dit Frankie.

-Ughhh, ajouta Ghoulia.

-Mais vous rigolez les filles ?! Vous avez vu toutes les crasses qu'elle nous a faites, c'est le moment de prendre notre revanche, dit Cléo. »

Les filles prirent un temps pour repenser à ce que Toralei leurs avaient fait dans le passé et elles hochèrent ensuite toutes la tête pour dire qu'elles étaient d'accord.

« -Très bien on finit de manger et on ira dans les catacombes chercher un œuf de gargouille pourri. Proposa Clawdeen. »

Les filles finirent leur repas qui avait l'air de toute façon peu appétissant et se dirigèrent vers les catacombes, elles ouvrirent la portes leurs et entrèrent à l'intérieur, elles firent quelques pas avant de croiser Operetta. La jeune fille les salua.

« -Salut les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes dans les catacombes ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On recherche juste un œuf de gargouille pourri, répondit Cléo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ça ? Demanda Operetta.

-On veut se venger de cette peste de Toralei, elle s'est amusée à lancer une rumeur sur moi, répondit Abbey.

-Oh tu veux parler de l'article sur ragots monstre, moi non plus je n'aime pas cette fille de toute manière et je veux bien vous montrer les endroits où les gargouilles pondent leurs œufs. Il arrive souvent qu'elles en abandonnent par erreur ou car elles ne peuvent pas s'en occuper, mais j'évite d'y toucher, j'ai peur de les faire tomber et qu'ils m'éclatent dessus. Répondit la musicienne.

-Ça serait super de ta part, dit Draculaura. »

Operetta montra le chemin aux filles, après 15 minutes de descentes et de montées d'escalier les filles arrivèrent vers un endroit peu fréquenté des catacombes. Clawdeen commença à se boucher le nez.

« -Beurk, quelle odeur, je sens qu'on s'approche. »

À partir de la Clawdeen prit la tête du groupe et grâce à son flair elle repéra un nid d'œuf de gargouille abandonné qui se trouva sur une poutre en hauteur.

« -Comment allons-nous faire pour l'atteindre ? Demanda Operetta.

-Tu oublies que tu as en face de toi l'équipe des pom-pom monstres de Monster High, répondit Frankie.

-Exactement, en place les filles, ordonna Cléo. »

Cléo, Frankie et Clawdeen firent une pyramide au sommet de laquelle se trouva Draculaura qu'elles propulsèrent de suite en haut de la poutre. Draculaura atterrit sur la poutre sans problème et attrapa l'œuf de gargouille.

« -Super les filles je l'ai, dit Draculaura en ramassant l'oeuf. Mais il reste encore un problème.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-elles tous ensembles.

-Comment est-ce que je descends de la avec l'œuf?!

- C'est simple, tu sautes et on te rattrape, dit Clawdeen.

-Non, l'œuf pourrait s'éclater lorsqu'on la réceptionnera, dit Frankie »

Ghoulia se mit à réfléchir avant de trouver une idée.

« -Nughhh, dit-elle en se tournant vers Cléo.

-Tu rigoles j'espère Ghoulia, ce sont des bandages de grands créateur, je ne veux pas les abimer en faisant ça.

-Allez Cléo, en plus c'était ton idée, fait ça pour Abbey, dit Clawdeen.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu m'en devras une Abbey.

-Pas de soucis, répondit la fille yéti. »

Cléo soupira tout en retirant ses bandages aux bras et aux jambes. Elle les attacha les uns aux autres pour en faire une longue corde qu'elle enroula ensuite en boule et qu'elle lança à Draculaura. Draculaura attrapa la boule qu'elle désemmêla et elle enroula les bandages autour de l'œuf, en laissant un peu de bandage pour faire redescendre l'œuf.

« -Je fais descendre l'œuf maintenant. »

Grace aux bandages elle fit descendre l'œuf que Cléo attrapa.

« -Ma ghoule, cette odeur est insupportable, dit Clawdeen.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On ne sent rien, dit Cléo.

-Parles pour toi, dit la louve en se bouchant le nez.

-Les filles c'est quand vous voulez pour me faire descendre, dit Draculaura. »

Frankie, Clawdeen et Cléo se mirent en cercle et tendirent leurs mains pour attraper Draculaura. La jeune fille sauta et les autres la réceptionnèrent sans problème.

« -Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chercher de la laine, j'en ai dans mes instruments, dit Clawdeen. Ensuite on enroule l'œuf dedans et on fiche la honte de sa vie à cette peste.

-Si vous voulez lui donner la honte de sa vie j'ai une meilleure idée que ça, dit Operetta.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Cléo.

-C'est très simple, au lieu de lui lancer l'œuf maintenant dans les couloirs que diriez-vous plutôt de le faire devant tout le lycée, pendant le bal qui aura lieu vendredi, Proposa Operetta.

-C'est une excellente idée, encore plus diabolique que ce qu'on avait prévu.

-Parfait, ça me convient, dit Abbey.

-Très bien mais où va-t-on poser cet œuf en attendant, demanda Frankie.

-Quelqu'un n'a qu'à le garder chez elle, proposa Draculaura.

-Hors de question que je ramène ça chez moi, dit Cléo.

-Moi non plus, tout le monde risque de s'évanouir à la maison si je le ramène, dit Clawdeen qui se bouchait toujours son nez.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, je le mettrais en dessous de la scène des catacombes, de toute manière personne n'y va à part moi et Johnny, je lui dirais de ne pas y toucher. Dit Operetta.

-Merci, heureusement que tu la, dit Cléo. »

Les filles refirent 15 minutes de marche avant d'arriver vers la porte d'entrée des catacombes. Elles quittèrent ceux-ci, tandis qu'Operetta reprit le chemin vers la scène. Lorsqu'elle y arriva elle y vit Johnny en train de jouer du violon. Celui-ci s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait un œuf de gargouille qui n'avait pas l'air frais dans les bras.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec ça ? demanda le fantôme.

-C'est juste un petit cadeau que moi et les filles souhaitons offrir à Toralei le jour du bal. Je vais le mettre en dessous de la scène il ne faut surtout pas y toucher.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, ça te dit une petite session de musique ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la fille en souriant et en s'installant sur son orque. »

Puis les deux musiciens se mirent à jouer.

…

Heath qui venait de finir de manger se dirigea vers son casier, sur le chemin il croisa toutes les filles avec Abbey. Ses cheveux s'embrasèrent à sa vue, mais il se calma tout de suite en repensant à Jinafire. Tant pis se dit-il, il allait proposer à Abbey d'aller au bal avec elle et ensuite il annulera avec Jinafire. Ce n'était pas très correct mais il s'en moquait car il voulait vraiment y aller avec la yéti. Il l'interpella.

« -Salut Abbey dit-il en se dirigeant dans sa direction.

Abbey leva la tête en direction de la voix. Malheur pensa t'elle, c'était Heath. Elle avait réussi à oublier le fait qu'il avait invité Jinafire au bal mais le revoir là le lui rappela tout de suite. Elle senti des larmes remonté dans ses yeux. Elle trouva un prétexte auprès des filles pour ne pas qu'elles la voient pleurer et quitta le groupe. Heath poursuivi Abbey. Celle-ci qui le sentait s'approcher se mit à courir mais Heath qui était le garçon le plus rapide du lycée la rattrapa sans problème quelques secondes plus tard et attrapa son bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

« -Laisse-moi tranquille, dit Abbey en tentant de se débattre.

-Attends ma jolie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Abbey sentit que Heath n'était pas prêt de la lâcher, elle se concentra alors pour se calmer et pour retenir ses larmes.

« -Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et il ne m'arrive rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire là, mentit la jeune fille.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien aller au bal avec moi ? demanda Heath. »

La s'en était trop pour Abbey, comment osa t'il lui proposer d'aller au bal alors qu'il avait déjà invité Jinafire. La jeune fille passa de la tristesse à la colère.

« -Tu te moques de moi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu as déjà invité Jinafire ? dit la jeune fille énervé en repartant. »

Heath resta bouche bée devant sa remarque, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit au courant, il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit, elle a dû l'apprendre de Gil, Deuce ou bien Jinafire elle-même. Mais à la base s'il avait invité la fille dragon c'était parce qu'il était persuadé qu'Abbey partirait au bal avec Ricky. Il fallait qu'il aille lui dire. Il prit le même chemin qu'elle et tenta une fois de plus de l'aborder. Il lui demanda plusieurs fois de s'arrêter mais celle-ci fit mine de pas l'entendre. Il lui attrapa son bras une fois de plus.

« -Ecoute Abbey, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai invité Jinafire c'est parce-que… »

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Abbey qui en avait marre avait décidé de le congeler sur place et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de quelques minutes plusieurs élèves s'agglutinèrent autour d'Heath pour se moquer de son sort. Clawd, Gil et Deuce passèrent par le coin, ils s'approchèrent de l'attroupement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils y découvrirent Heath, la moitié de son corps avait déjà décongelé, il pouvait bouger le haut de son corps mais ses jambes étaient encore gelées.

Manny qui passait dans le coin vit son ami à moitié congelé avec plusieurs personne autour de lui, il leurs ordonna de partir.

« -Allez le spectacle est terminé, dégagez tous de là ! cria-t-il. »

Tous partir effrayés sauf Clawd, Deuce et Gil.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Abbey t'as encore congelé accidentellement ? demanda Deuce.

-J'ai tout fait foiré, répondit Heath.

-Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, plaisanta Manny.

-Je suis sérieux là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Gil.

-J'ai voulu l'inviter au bal mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était déjà au courant que j'avais invité Jinafire, je crois que ça l'a énervé. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai invité c'est parce que je croyais qu'Abbey irait avec Ricky à cause de la rumeur stupide de Toralei.

-Je le savais depuis le début que tu mentais en disant pas t'intéresser à elle. Dit Deuce.

-Et moi comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies pas mit au courant ? Demanda Manny.

-Toi tu m'aurais ri au nez, enfin bref. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit Heath dépité.

-Je pense que tu devrais la laisser se calmer et tenter de lui reparlé plus tard, dit Deuce.

-Oui j'essayerais de lui parler demain.

Heath attendit le lendemain pour tenter de reparler à Abbey mais celle-ci continuait de l'ignorer à chaque fois et alla parfois même jusqu'à lui geler la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il avait bien tenté de demander à Frankie et Lagoona de l'aider à parler à Abbey mais elles lui dirent qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle veuille bien lui réadresser la parole. Il avait même demandé de l'aide à Cléo, Clawdeen et Draculaura, mais celle-ci était satisfaites que la jeune fille cesse de le fréquenter.

Abbey elle était tourmentée. Elle s'efforçait d'oublier Heath mais celui-ci continuait à lui tourner autour, ce qui lui rendit la tâche plus dure. S'en était trop. La veille du jour du bal elle décida de demander conseil à son ancienne amie C.A Cupid. Celle-ci avait était transmise au lycée Ever after high mais elle avait conservé son numéro. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient assez bien même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord sur la façon d'aborder les histoires d'amour. Ce coup-ci Abbey était vraiment perdue et avait besoin de l'aide de la jeune fille. Elle composa son numéro et après deux bips le téléphone décrocha.

« -Allo, Abbey ? Demanda la voix.

-Allo Cupid, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la yéti.

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-En faite ça va pas très bien c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est une histoire de cœur, répondit Abbey.

-Je t'écoute.

-Demain il y a un bal au lycée, je voulais y aller avec un garçon mais il avait déjà invité une autre ghoule, le jour d'après il m'a demandé de l'y accompagner mais je lui ai dit non à cause de ça. Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais je n'ai pas envie d'être une bouche trou. J'ai essayé ensuite de me dire qu'il n'était pas bien pour moi et que je devais l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et il ne m'aide pas non plus car il n'arrête pas de me poursuivre, j'arrive à l'ignorer à chaque fois, mais le soir quand je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je suis perdue.

-Tu lui as au moins laissé une chance de s'expliquer ? Demanda Cupid.

-Non.

-C'est bien ça le problème, tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Tu ne pourras pas l'oublié si tu ne sais pas les raisons pour lesquelles il ne t'as pas invité. Lorsque tu le sauras tu pourras clairement faire ton choix entre le garder et l'oublier. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te gâcher la soirée de demain et aller au bal. Tu pourras de là voir comment il se comporte avec la fille qu'il a invité, et tu pourras par la suite avoir une discussion avec lui.

-Je te remercie beaucoup de tes conseils.

- De rien, téléphone-moi plus tard pour me dire comment évolue la situation.

-Oui je le ferais, au revoir. Dit Abbey avant de raccrocher.

_Le chapitre quatre est déja écrit mais j'attends un peu avant de le publier._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis super en retard pour ce chapitre, j'avais beaucoup trop de travail ces deux semaines donc j'ai pas eu le temps du tout de m'occuper de cette histoire, mais la ça va ça s'est calmé._

_Désolée pour le retard. ^^'_

_Voici la suite_

Le lendemain les cours se finirent plus tôt pour permettre aux élèves de se préparé pour le bal qui allait avoir lieu le soir. Etant donné que Holt n'était pas là, Operetta s'était proposé de faire le DJ pour la soirée, elle, Clawdeen et Cléo avaient pris soin avant de se préparer, de prendre l'œuf de gargouille pourri et de l'enrouler dans de la laine pour en faire une pelote. Une fois cette tâche réglée, les filles placèrent l'œuf dans une boite en dessous des platines et chacune d'entre elles retournèrent chez elle pour s'habiller pour le bal.

À 21 heures, les élèves arrivèrent dans la salle petit à petit, tous avaient mis leurs plus belles tenues pour cette occasion.

Tous les couples firent leur arrivée. Deuce et Cléo, Draculaura et Clawd, Clawdeen et Romulus, Gil et Lagoona, Ghoulia et Slo-mo. Frankie était accompagnée de Jackson. Celui-ci portait un casque sur sa tête.

« -Avec ce casque insonorisant, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de danser avec toi ce soir.

-Bonne idée mais comment vas-tu faire pour danser sans musique ? Demanda Frankie.

-J'improviserait. »

Operetta prit place sur les platines, elle fut accompagnée de Johnny. Lorsque la salle fut quasiment remplie elle lança la musique. Cléo et Clawdeen laissèrent leurs cavaliers quelques secondes pour aller voir Operetta aux platines et discuter de leur plan.

« -Ok les filles, j'ai laissé l'œuf juste en dessous des platines, dans cette boite, dit la jeune fille en montrant la boite.

-Parfait, à environ 22h30 tu lances un slow. Après ce slow je ferais mine de me disputer avec Deuce et Clawdeen tu l'annonceras à Toralei. Elle ne pourra pas résister à l'idée de voir la scène. Ensuite tu donneras l'œuf à Abbey vu que c'est à elle d'avoir sa revanche et elle le fera rouler vers Toralei. Et ensuite à la minute où elle ne fera pas attention, bam, l'œuf lui explosera dessus. Expliqua Cléo.

-Très bien, mais où est Abbey ? Demanda Clawdeen. »

Les platines se trouvaient en hauteur ce qui donnait un bon champ de vision sur toute la salle. Operetta repéra la jeune fille, elle était près du buffet en train de discuter avec Ricky.

« -Finalement tu es venue, dit Ricky.

-Oui, je vais faire comme tu as dit et finalement m'amuser de mon côté, dit Abbey. »

La jeune fille alla danser sur la piste, elle y aperçu Jinafire et Heath en train de danser ensemble, ou plutôt en train de danser à côté. Car Jinafire était plutôt occupé à impressionner la foule avec sa chorégraphie qui mélangeait danse et crache de feu. Heath tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'approcher d'elle pour danser mais sans grand succès.

Quelques minutes plus tard Cléo et Clawdeen prirent Abbey à part et lui expliquèrent leur plan. Abbey était contente du plan mis au point par Clawdeen et Cléo, ça allait lui égayer un peu la soirée. Operetta allait passer Ride Carpet de Catty Noir juste avant le slow, ça sera le signe pour Abbey d'aller chercher la boite avec l'œuf, et dès que le slow finira Clawdeen et Cléo attireront Toralei et là elle pourra jeter l'œuf.

Les filles repartirent danser, puis quelques instants après le moment arriva. Operetta commença à passer Carpet Ride. Abbey se dirigea vers les platines et la fantôme lui donna la boite. La fille yéti repartie ensuite vers une table en attendant que la suite du plan se déroule.

Heath qui se sentait délaissé par Jinafire décida lui aussi de s'asseoir. Il vit Abbey assise à une table seule et parti la rejoindre. Il se mit à côté d'elle et commença à entamer la conversation. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à recongeler sa bouche mais elle se rappela des conseils de Cupid. Elle décida donc de le laisser parler.

« -Ecoute Abbey, mais d'abord s'il te plait ne me congèle pas.

-D'accord, répondit Abbey.

-Sérieux ? Je peux parler ? Demanda Heath.

-Oui.

-Non mais sérieusement ? Sérieux, sérieux ?

-Ne me fait pas changer d'avis.

-D'accord, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé de ne pas t'avoir invité au bal dès le départ. Mais je pensais que tu y allais avec Ricky à cause de la rumeur de Toralei, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai invité Jinafire, si j'avais su plus tôt que ce n'était que des mensonges je ne lui aurais jamais demandé. »

Abbey resta silencieuse pendant un moment, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, depuis le début il s'intéressait à elle.

« -C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? demanda t'elle en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

-Oui, j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer par la suite mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter.

-Je suis désolée.

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Mon ange gardien me la dit, répondit Abbey en souriant. »

Heath ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il s'en moquait, il était content d'avoir réussi à lui parler.

Soudain la musique changea de rythme et Operetta passa un slow.

Des couples se formèrent sur la piste de danse, Draculaura dansa avec Clawd, Lagoona avec Gil, Cléo avec Deuce, Ghoulia avec Slo-moe et Frankie avec Jackson.

« Waw, je suis étonnée que tu ais tenu tout ce temps à danser sans musique, tu te débrouilles bien dit la jeune fille.

-Je te remercie, répondit le jeune homme en lui embrassant le front. »

Frankie rougit et les deux se mirent à danser.

Romulus voulait proposer à Clawdeen de danser mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

« -Désolé j'ai une histoire à régler, on dansera plus tard, dit-elle en laissant Romulus confus et en se rapprochant de Toralei qui était assise en fond de salle avec Meowlody et Purrsephone. »

Sur le chemin elle fit un clin d'œil à Cléo qui lui sourit en retour.

Heath se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour inviter Abbey à danser, tant pis pour Jinafire, de toute manière elle l'avait ignoré toute la soirée. Il tendit sa main dans la direction de la jeune fille.

« -Abbey, m'accorderait tu cette danse ?

-Heath, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux vraiment pas danser pour le moment avec toi. Je dois garder ça, dit-elle en lui montrant la boite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si particulier avec cette boite, tu peux la laisser de côté et on va danser, on la récupérera plus tard.

-Non, non. C'est important cette boite contient ma vengeance contre Toralei, dit-elle en ouvrant la boite. »

Heath se pencha pour voir le contenu de la boite, il ne vit qu'une pelote de laine à l'intérieur.

« -Une pelote de laine, c'est ça ta vengeance ? demanda t'il confus.

-Attends tu verras la surprise, il faut juste qu'Operetta me fasse signe et tu assisteras aux premières loges du spectacle. »

Abbey jeta un coup d'œil en direction des platines, Operetta lui fit signe de se mettre en place puis la jeune fille retira l'œuf de la boite.

« -Operetta viens de me faire signe, viens avec-moi si tu tiens à voir la suite. »

Heath suivit Abbey sur le milieu de la piste de la danse. Operetta fit signe du haut des platines à Cléo et Clawdeen. Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Operetta baissa légèrement le volume de la musique histoire que les autres élèves puissent entendre Cléo s'énerver.

« -Je ne veux pas en rater une miette, je vais tout filmer avec mon icoffin. Dit Operetta.

-Tu as bien raison, je vais en faire de même, dit Johnny en sortant lui aussi son portable. »

Cléo qui était sur la piste de danse lâcha brusquement Deuce et commença sa comédie.

« -Mon Râ ! Je n'y crois pas, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Deuce ?! Dit la jeune fille en criant.

-Mais j'ai rien fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda le jeune homme »

De l'autre côté de la salle, Clawdeen remplit la part de son plan. Elle se mit à crier à côté de Toralei, Meowlody et Purrsephone.

« -Ohh, j'y crois pas ! Cléo et Deuce s'embrouillent encore.

-Une embrouille, allons voir ça, dit Toralei aux deux autres filles. »

Clawdeen fit signe à Abbey qui hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps les trois filles s'approchèrent de la piste de dance ou se trouvèrent Cléo et Deuce, elles poussèrent tout le monde pour se mettre au première loge de l'embrouille. Tout le monde s'était arrêter de danser pour voir le couple se disputer.

«-J'en ai marre Deuce, c'est toujours pareil avec toi, cria Cléo.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Dit le jeune garçon. »

Abbey, fit signe à Heath de la suivre et elle s'approcha de Toralei, Meowlody et Purrsephone.

« -À mon tour de jouer, dit-elle à Heath. »

Elle posa l'œuf emballé dans de la laine à terre et donna un léger coup de pied dessus pour le faire rouler vers les trois filles. Cléo qui avait vu Abbey à l'œuvre arrête sa comédie.

« -Qu'est-ce que fait cette pelote de laine par terre ? Demanda Cléo. »

Tout le monde regarda l'objet rouler et les instincts de chats de Toralei, Meowlody et Purrsephone prirent le dessus, les trois filles poursuivirent la fausse pelote de laine. Tout le monde dans la salle les regarda à l'œuvre. Cléo et Clawdeen sortirent leurs icoffin pour filmer toute la scène. Meowlody attrapa l'œuf en premier, mais Purrsephone le retira de ses mains brusquement. Toralei qui arriva en dernier poussa les deux filles. Quelques secondes plus tard les filles commencèrent à se battre pour l'œuf. Au final les trois filles l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent chacune de leurs côté puis l'œuf fini par éclater sur elles. Elles sentirent l'odeur et se mirent à crier.

Operetta du haut de ses platines tomba de rire au sol.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, ça pu tellement ?! cria Toralei

-Ca sent l'œuf de gargouille pourri. Répondit Meowlody.

-Oh non, cria Purrsephone. »

Les trois filles s'enfuirent sous le rire des élèves, sur leur passage elles poussèrent Jackson qui fit tomber son casque.

« Oh non, dit-il »

Il se transforma tout de suite en Holt.

« -OH YEAHH ! J'en avais marre d'être enfermé dans le corps de ce normal. Dit-il. »

Il regarda les platines et vit qu'Operetta était le DJ.

« -Oh non ça c'est ma place, allez vient avec moi Frankie, on va reprendre la place qui nous est destinée. »

Il attrapa le bras de Frankie pour l'emmener à côté de lui sur les platines.

« -Désolé Operetta, mais à partir de là je prends les commandes des platines, dit-il.

-Pas de problème répondit Operetta. »

Elle et Johnny quittèrent les platines et rejoignirent la piste de danse. Holt changea pour une musique ayant un rythme plus rapide et il commença à danser avec Frankie tout en s'occupant des platines. Plusieurs personnes les suivirent à danser par la suite. Heath proposa à Abbey de l'accompagner danser, celle-ci sourit puis hocha la tête. Puis ils se mirent à danser.

« -Au final, on danse quand même ensemble. Dommage que ça ne se soit pas passé plus tôt. Dit Heath.

-Oui, mais ta cavalière ne va pas s'énerver ? Demanda Abbey.

-Je ne sais même pas ou elle est, et honnêtement je m'en moque, elle m'a ignoré toute la soirée, et c'était avec toi à la base que je voulais y aller. »

Abbey sourit à cette remarque.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard le bal s'acheva, tout le monde se préparait à rentrer chez eux.

« -C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps pour danser, dit Abbey.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais on peut se rattraper. Ça te dit demain en fin d'après-midi qu'on aille manger quelque part ? Demanda Heath.

-Bien sur répondit Abbey.

Les cheveux d'Heath prirent feu à la réponse d'Abbey ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« -Très bien on se verra là bas, je viendrais te chercher vers 18 heures dit le jeune homme ravi. »

Ils se saluèrent et repartirent chacun chez eux. Heath rentra chez lui super excité, il avait hâte de revoir Abbey le lendemain. Il espérait qu'ils deviendraient un couple officiel après ce rendez-vous.

_Et voila, j'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre suivi malheuresement, d'habitude j'attends d'avoir écrit deux chapitre avant d'en poster un mais là j'ai déjà fait patienter assez._


	5. Chapter 5

_La suite ^^_

Le lendemain après-midi, Abbey se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Heath. Au moment où elle commença à se coiffer, elle entendit son portable vibrer. Elle le consulta et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Lagoona.

« On compte aller au cinéma moi, Clawdeen, Frankie et Ghoulia. Ça te dit de venir ? »

Elle aurait bien aimé venir mais cela sera pour une prochaine fois, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas car avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

« -Clawdeen se mettrais en colère si elle apprenait que je ne venais pas avec elles pour être avec Heath, de toute façon le centre commercial est assez grand pour ne pas que l'on se croise, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle décida de se boucler les cheveux, pour la tenue elle opta pour une minijupe violette, un petit top bleu avec par-dessus un cardigan court en fausse fourrure noir ainsi que des escarpins noirs.

« -C'est parfait maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne me chercher, se dit-elle. »

Pendant ce temps Heath lui aussi se prépara. Il décida qu'il aller porter un T-shirt noir, un jean brut, des baskets et sa veste au logo de Monster high. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir de chez lui il reçut un appel de Clawd. Il décrocha.

« -Allo ?

-Oui c'est Clawd, moi et les gars on s'apprête à aller à la salle de jeu au centre commercial, ça te dit de venir ?

-J'aurais bien voulu mais ma mère veux qu'on aille rende visite à de la famille. Désolé, mentit Heath.

-Tant pis ça sera pour une autre fois, à la prochaine.

-Salut, dit Heath en raccrochant. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé pendant son rendez-vous avec Abbey. Il sortit enfin de chez lui, prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de la principale sans tête. Ça allait lui faire bizarre de voir la principale hors du lycée et encore pire de voir Abbey chez la principale. Après huit minutes de route en voiture il arriva à destination. Il toqua à la porte, quelques secondes plus tard la principale lui ouvrit.

« -Bonjour, madame sans tête, est ce qu'Abbey est là ?

-Oui, je vais l'appeler. »

La principale appela Abbey, celle-ci descendit. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la porte, Heath la dévisagea de haut en bas. Il resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se boucler les cheveux et il trouvait que ça lui allait super bien.

Abbey qui avait remarqué qu'Heath n'arrêtait pas de la regarder se mit à rougir.

La principale qui vu l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient chacun les laissa seuls, même si Heath était un peu turbulent ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon dans le fond et puis Abbey sait se défendre donc elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour la jeune fille.

Lorsque la principale retourna enfin dans sa maison, Heath prit la parole.

« -Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, non pas que tu ne le sois pas d'habitude, mais là...Waw !

-Merci. Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal, répondit Abbey en souriant. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux vers la voiture. Heath ouvrit la porte à Abbey pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir puis prit place sur l'autre siège. Et ils se dirigèrent au centre commercial. Une fois sur place ils firent le tour du centre à la recherche d'un restaurant ou manger. Sur le chemin ils aperçurent Cléo et Deuce.

« -On ferait mieux d'aller dans une autre direction, dit Abbey.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Ils partirent dans la direction opposée mais ce coup-ci ils croisèrent Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia et Clawdeen.

« -Décidemment on croise tout le monde, dit Heath.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas qu'elles me voient car je leurs ai dit que je ne pouvais pas venir avec elle.

-Moi aussi j'ai dit pareil aux gars, espérons qu'on ne les voit pas. On a qu'à aller dans ce restaurant là, ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ait quelqu'un qu'on connait. Proposa Heath. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant. Ils choisirent de s'asseoir au fond et près d'une fenêtre histoire de pouvoir admirer la vue. Ils regardèrent le menu et choisirent chacun le plat qu'ils allaient manger puis ils discutèrent en attendant leurs repas arriver.

« -Alors tu t'es bien amusé au bal ? demanda Heath.

-Au début je m'ennuyais un peu mais je me suis bien amusé vers la fin. Ça m'a plu de danser avec toi, dit Abbey en souriant.

- Oui, dommage qu'à cause de Toralei on n'ait pas pu danser plus longtemps, dit Heath.

-Oui mais l'avoir vu couvert d'œuf pourri ça m'a fait plaisir.

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt marrant, répondit Heath. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur leur donne leurs plats. Ils mangèrent tous les 'ils finirent de manger ils prirent quelques minutes pour digérer puis se levèrent de leurs sièges et allèrent vers la caisse pour payer l'addition. Heath avaient décidé qu'il payerait pour les deux repas, Abbey n'étais pas d'accord mais le garçon ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et avait déjà validé le paiement pour les deux repas avec sa carte bancaire. Après que le jeune homme fini de payer, ils quittèrent tous les deux le restaurant.

« -Tu aurais dû me laisser payer ma part, dit Abbey.

-Ça n'aurait pas été très gentleman de ma part, répondit Heath. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse maintenant ?

-Et si on se promenait un peu ?

-Très bien. »

Il tendit ensuite son bras vers Abbey, la jeune fille lui sourit et enroula le sien autour. Les cheveux d'Heath s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il sentit le contact de la yéti sur lui ce qui la fit rire, il se calma quelques secondes plus tard et ses cheveux reprirent leur forme normal. Ils se promenèrent tous les deux dans le centre commercial sans vraiment avoir de destination ou aller. Abbey se sentait bien accroché au bras de Heath, elle voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Heath de son côté apprécié avoir l'une des ghoules les plus belles du lycée et certainement la plus intéressante. Il avait eu du mal à obtenir ce rendez-vous mais sa persévérance avait fini par payer, Abbey était à présent sur le point de bientôt devenir sa petite amie officielle.

Ils profitèrent tous les deux de cette instant jusqu'à être interrompu par un cri strident qui venait de derrière eux.

« -OH MON RÂ ! »

Cette façon de parler ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne, Heath et Abbey se séparèrent et se retournèrent directement vers Cléo. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvèrent autour d'eux furent choquée après avoir entendu la momie crier mais ils finirent par l'ignorer et reprirent leurs activités.

Heath et Abbey décidèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et allèrent les saluer.

« -Salut, Deuce, Salut Cléo, commença Heath.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Abbey.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, on vous a vu tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous, dit Deuce. »

Cléo prit à part Abbey pour lui parler et laissa Deuce avec Heath

« -Je n'arrive pas à y croire Abbey, après tout ce qu'on t'a dit sur lui tu persistes à vouloir le fréquenter.

-Tu dois me faire confiance, il faut apprendre à le connaitre.

-Je te fais confiance à toi, mais pas à lui. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, il ne faudra pas se plaindre par la suite si il te déçoit.»

En réalité Cléo était assez inquiète du fait qu'Abbey se rapproche de plus en plus d'Heath surtout après la catastrophe que ça avait donné avec Draculaura et Ghoulia. Elle ne voulait juste pas trop le montrer.

Pendant ce temps Heath et Deuce discutèrent également de leur côté.

« -Alors vous deux c'est officiel maintenant ? Demanda Deuce.

-Pas encore, mais c'était sur la bonne voie, jusqu'à ce que vous arrivez et gâchez tout.

-Désolé mec, sinon qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?

-On est juste allé au restaurant puis on s'est promené ensemble.

-C'est tout ?!

-Oui c'est tout, je ne veux pas non plus trop pousser les choses et tout faire tomber à l'eau. »

Cléo et Abbey rejoignirent les deux garçons ce qui mit fin à leur discussion.

« -Ca y est vous avez fini de parler de vos problèmes de fille ? demanda Deuce.

-Oui, répondit Cléo. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Heath.

« -Tu as intérêt à faire attention à elle sinon tu entendras parler de moi, encore plus que d'habitude. Chuchota-t-elle au garçon. »

Le jeune homme un peu intimidé hocha la tête. Cléo retourna voir Deuce.

« -Deuce je suis fatiguée, rentrons.

-Comme tu le voudras. Répondit le jeune homme.

-On se revoit au lycée lundi, au revoir dit Cléo partant. »

Deuce salua également Abbey et Heath avant de suivre Cléo.

« -Nous aussi on devrait y aller, il commence à se faire tard, dit Abbey.

-D'accord, je te ramène chez toi, dit Heath. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du centre commercial puis allèrent vers le parking pour prendre la voiture d'Heath. Ils entrèrent dedans et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la principale sans tête. Heath entama la discussion pour faire passer le temps.

« -Tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda-t-il à la Yéti.

-Oui, le restaurant était bon et j'ai apprécié la petite promenade.

-On pourra se refaire ça un jour si tu veux, sans avoir Cléo et Deuce sur le dos ce coup-ci.

-J'apprécierais, répondit Abbey. »

Ils arrivèrent à destination, Heath prit la peine d'accompagner Abbey jusqu'au pallier de la porte.

« -Merci beaucoup pour cette sortie, on se revoit lundi au lycée. Dit Abbey.

-Oui à lundi. »

Heath qui se tenait en face d'Abbey prit la peine de l'examiner pendant un moment, il trouvait que l'éclairage nocturne des lampadaires la rendait magnifique. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Abbey rougissait sous le regard du jeune homme mais elle ne détourna pas ses yeux pour autant.

Heath regarda ensuite les lèvres d'Abbey. Elle portait un rouge à lèvres rose qui rendaient ses lèvres vraiment appétissantes selon le jeune homme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, y gouter. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire que s'il ne tentait rien il allait le regretter. Il attrapa Abbey par la taille et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ses cheveux se mirent à s'embraser.

« -Heath qu'est-ce que tu … Commença Abbey étonnée. »

La jeune yéti n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle fut coupé par le baiser que lui donnait le garçon. Celle-ci en fut surprise mais pas mécontente. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon pour mieux apprécié le baiser. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car elle entendit le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle repoussa directement Heath puis essuya rapidement avec ses mains les traces de rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait laissé sur le jeune homme. Heath la regarda d'un air étonnée, Abbey pointa son doigt en direction de la porte pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était sans surprise la principale qui venait de l'ouvrir.

« -Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Alors votre sortie s'est bien passée ?

-Oui ça s'est très bien passé, je m'apprêtais à dire au revoir à Heath, dit Abbey en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

-Euh oui, on se revoit lundi Abbey à la prochaine. Au revoir madame la principale.

-Au revoir répondit les deux autres en même temps. »

Sur ces mots Heath regagna sa voiture pour aller chez lui. Il rouspétait intérieurement, la principale venait juste de ruiner un moment parfait.

Abbey et la principale retournèrent dans leur maison.

La jeune fille monta directement dans sa chambre pour se démaquiller et se préparer à dormir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle fut surprise par son rouge à lèvre qui avait un peu débordé partout à cause de son baiser avec Heath.

«-Mince, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, heureusement que madame sans tête n'a rien remarqué, se dit-elle. »

Elle finit de se démaquiller puis mit sa nuisette et se posa sur son lit, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Heath, il venait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il avait même ajouté un cœur à la fin de son message. Elle sourit en voyant le message puis lui souhaita la même chose. Avant de s'endormir.

Heath regarda son portable et vit le message d'Abbey, il avait hâte de la revoir. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir hésité à l'embrasser, ce baiser était magique. Dommage que la principale ait tout gâché pensât-il. Il faudra qu'il se rattrape lorsqu'il la reverra. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire le dernier chapitre et ça sera la fin de la fic :)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici le dernier chapitre ^^_

Le week end se finit puis le lundi arriva. Abbey se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle se prépara, prit son petit déjeuner et alla au lycée. À peine arrivée sur place, toutes les ghoules s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle. Elle fut surprise et leurs demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi vous me regardez toute comme ça ?

-Alors comme ça t'avais quelque chose d'important à faire samedi, quelque chose d'important comme sortir avec Heath Burns ?! S'étonna Clawdeen.

-Cléo, c'est toi qui leur as dit ça ? demanda Abbey en se tournant vers elle.

-Bien sûr, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais garder tout ça pour moi, répondit la momie.

-Tu aurais pu nous en parler, dit Lagoona.

-Je sais, mais j'avais déjà prévu ça avec Heath et je ne voulais pas que vous vous mettiez en colère contre moi.

- On n'allait pas se mettre en colère contre toi, ça m'embête juste un peu que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit plus tôt, répondit Clawdeen.

-Je suis désolée, dit la yéti.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fait juste attention à toi, dit Clawdeen. »

Cléo qui trouva que la conversation s'éternisait trop décida de la couper.

« -Bon assez parler de ça, on veut des détails plus croustillants. Que s'est-il passé après que moi et Deuce soyons partis ?

-Pas grand-chose, il m'accompagné et on est directement rentrés chez nous, mentit Abbey.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Cléo.

-Oui.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Abbey, pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets à rougir d'un coup ? »

Toutes les filles regardèrent Abbey avec un regard soutenu ce qui la mise mal à l'aise. Elle réfléchit au prochain mensonge qu'elle allait préparer. Soudain le haut-parleur du lycée retentit.

« -Abbey vous êtes convoquée, venez venir à mon bureau s'il vous plait. Dit la principale.

-Sauvée, pensa Abbey. Désolée les filles, je dois y aller, dit-elle à voix haute.

-Très bien mais ne crois pas qu'on en a fini pour autant avec toi, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, dit Cléo.»

Abbey se dirigea dans le bureau de la principale.

Pendant ce temps, Heath venait d'arriver au lycée. Il alla vers son casier et croisa sur le chemin Deuce, Clawd et Gil.

« -Salut les gars, dit-il.

-Salut, répondirent les autres.

-On est au courant pour toi et Abbey, tu aurais pu nous ne dire, on ne t'en aurait pas voulu de ne pas pouvoir venir car tu étais avec elle, dit Gil.

-Ouais, désolé.

-Donc toi et elle c'est officiel alors ? Demanda Deuce.

-Plus ou moins, d'ailleurs vous l'auriez pas croiser par hasard ?

-La principale l'a appelé, elle est partie dans son bureau, dit Clawd.

-Très bien je la retrouverais à la pause alors. »

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se allèrent dans leurs salles de cours. Abbey elle était dans le bureau de la principale sans tête.

« -Abbey, je viens de recevoir un appel important, je dois m'absenter aujourd'hui, comme tu es la présidente des élèves je compte sur toi pour effectuer quelques petites tâches.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répondit Abbey.

-Mais si je sais que tu en es capable et la dernière fois tu avais fait un excellent travail. J'ai posé le livre avec tous ce que tu as à faire ici, dit la principale en montrant le livre sur le bureau. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Abbey de protester, elle rassembla ses affaires puis chevaucha Nightmare.

« -Je te souhaite une bonne journée, dit-elle en passant par la fenêtre. »

Abbey ne voulait pas vraiment s'occuper des problèmes du lycée, mais elle n'avait plus le choix vu que la principale venait de partir. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour actionner le haut-parleur du lycée.

« -Chers élèves, étant donné que madame sans tête a dû s'absenter, c'est moi qui la remplacera en attandant. »

Les amies d'Abbey qui étaient en cours se réjouissent de la nouvelle.

Abbey regarda les tâches qu'elle avait à faire, elle devait tamponner plusieurs documents qui se trouvaient dans une armoire puis les classer par date, elle alla vers l'armoire en question puis vit plusieurs feuilles désordre.

« -Ça va me prendre une éternité, pensa t'elle »

Elle souffla puis se mit au travail, elle effectua sa tâche pendant trois heures puis décida qu'elle en avait assez, elle finirait le reste en fin de journée. Elle regarda ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre en attendant, elle devait convoquer plusieurs élèves. Parmi la liste des élèves se trouvèrent Billy qui s'était amusé à attacher les lacets des chaussures d'un élève ensemble, Manny qui persécutait un autre élève, Venus pour faire une mise au point de la campagne de recyclage du lycée et Clawd pour parler de l'équipe de casketball.

« -Billy est convoquée pour avoir fait une blague, pour une fois que ce n'est pas Heath, dommage j'aurais bien aimé qu'il vienne ici, pensa Abbey. »

Puis elle se dit qu'elle allait quand même l'appeler, personne ne soupçonnera quoi que cela soit, Heath n'en était pas à une punition prête et ça leur donnera l'occasion de discuter ensemble. Elle enclencha le haut-parleur.

« -Heath Burns est convoqué au bureau de la principale. »

Heath qui était en cours s'étonna d'être convoqué.

« -Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Demanda Deuce.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout aujourd'hui, et vendredi je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal non plus...

-T'inquiète, madame sans tête n'est pas là c'est Abbey qui s'en occupera, dit Clawd en donnant un coup de coude au jeune garçon.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, dit Heath en embrasant ses cheveux et en quittant la salle. »

Les filles aussi furent concernées par la convocation du jeune homme.

« -Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire, il avait l'air étonné lui-même d'être convoqué alors que d'habitude il en a rien à faire, dit Draculaura.

-C'est surement Abbey qui l'a convoqué volontairement, dit Cléo en se limant les ongles.

-Tu crois ? S'étonna Draculaura.

-C'est évident, Abbey se croit discrète mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

Heath déambula dans les couloirs du lycée très content d'aller dans le bureau de la principale, ça lui changeait de d'habitude ou il y allait en traînant les pieds. Il arriva devant le bureau et toqua à la porte, Abbey lui dit d'entrer et il s'exécuta. Il vit la jeune fille assise sur le siège du bureau en train de lire un livre.

« -Salut bébé, tu m'attendais, me voilà.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit la yéti. »

Elle se leva de son siège et s'approcha du visage du garçon pour y déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Heath fut assez étonné, Abbey n'était pas le genre à prendre les initiatives, mais ce coup-ci elle l'avait fait ce qui le ravit. Elle reprit ensuite sa place sur son siège et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise en face du bureau. Il s'exécuta puis prit la parole.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait car ce coup-ci je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas.

-Tu n'as rien fait du tout.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as convoqué ?

-Pour rien, je voulais juste te parler car on n'en a pas eu l'occasion depuis le début de la journée. Et je suis sure que ça t'arrange un peu de rater quelques minutes de cours.

-C'est pas faux. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? Demanda Heath.

-J'étais en train de classer des documents, répondit Abbey en montrant les piles de documents empilés ensemble.

-Ça fait beaucoup de travail tout ça.

-Oui je préférerais être en cours.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ce qu'on étudie est beaucoup trop dur, je n'y comprends absolument rien.

-Je suis sure que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que tu dis, je devrais t'aider à travailler tes cours un jour.

-J'apprécierais, mais on devrait faire ça chez moi, car je n'ai pas trop envie que madame sans tête ruine le moment comme la dernière fois.

-J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider pour travailler tes cours, rien d'autre, plaisanta Abbey.

-On verra ça, dit Heath en rigolant.

-Oui on verra. »

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Abbey ne décide qu'il soit l'heure pour Heath de partir.

« -Tu devrais retourner en cours maintenant, merci d'être venu me voir, dit la jeune fille.

-En même temps je n'avais pas trop le choix, j'étais convoqué, plaisanta Heath. »

Abbey lui sourit puis se leva de son siège, Heath se leva également et alla vers la yéti pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il lâcha ensuite son étreinte pour attraper son visage et commença à l'embrasser. Abbey se laissa faire et posa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle s'amusa un peu avec ses cheveux avant de les retirer brusquement, elle avait senti la température de ceux-ci monter. Elle avait eu raison car les cheveux d'Heath s'étaient embrasser quelques secondes après. Elle coupa tout de suite le baiser après ça.

« -Fait attention, tu as failli me brûler les mains !

-Désolé, répondit Heath. »

Il reprit tout de suite le baiser. Ce coup-ci il força le baiser pour pouvoir accéder à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Abbey. Celle-ci qui avait senti Heath devenir insistant se laissa faire puis desserra ses lèvres pour pouvoir lui laisser approfondir son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes avec la langue avant qu'Heath pousse un peu trop la jeune fille qui posa brusquement sa main sur le bureau pour se rattraper. Elle avait accidentellement activer le haut-parleur du lycée en pressant le bouton. Au bout d'un moment Heath lâcha enfin prise puis se baissa pour embrasser le cou d'Abbey, celle-ci gloussa sur le coup puis le repoussa gentiment.

« -Doucement, on est encore au lycée, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Désolé, répondit Heath. »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe de mathématique.

«-Vous entendez ce bruit ? Demanda Clawdeen qui venait d'entendre Abbey rire.

-C'est le rire d'Abbey dit Draculaura. »

Puis ils entendirent la voix D'heath.

« -Mon Râ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser là, dit Cléo.

-Je pense bien que si, dit Deuce.

-Il a enfin réussit à l'avoir, respect, dit Manny. »

Monsieur Lou Zarr avait du mal à contenir la classe qui était hilare en entendant Heath et Abbey.

« -Taisez-vous et soyez attentif, ordonna le professeur sans grand succès. »

Les élèves continuèrent d'exploser de rire.

« -Bon il faut faire cesser cela tout de suite, Spectra comme tu peux traverser les murs, peux-tu te dépêcher d'aller les prévenir que le haut-parleur est allumé et leur dire de l'éteindre qu'on puisse continuer le cours en paix.

-Tout de suite monsieur, dit la jeune fille en rigolant. »

Elle traversa le mur de la classe pour se diriger rapidement vers le bureau de madame sans tête.

…

Les cheveux d'Heath venaient de reprendre leur forme normale.

« -Tu devrais faire attention lorsque tu m'embrasses, tu as failli me brûler les mains et ensuite tu m'as presque fait tomber, dit Abbey.

-Désolé, je ferais plus attetion la prochaine fois, répondit le jeune garçon embarrassé en mettant sa main derrière sa tête. »

Abbey retoucha son rouge à lèvre et essuya également la bouche du jeune homme qui la regardait faire en souriant.

« -C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle une fois le travail fini. »

Heath aperçu Spectra sortir du mur du bureau et fit signe à Abbey qui se retourna vers elle.

« -Bonjour Spectra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tu n'es pas censée être en cours ? Demanda la yéti.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous demander ce que vous faites les amoureux, répondit la fantôme en rigolant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Abbey.

-Moi en tout cas je vois très bien le rouge à lèvres que tu as étalé partout sur la bouche d'Heath. »

Abbey s'affola et regarda de plus près la bouche d'Heath. Non elle n'avait laissé aucune trace. Puis elle entendit Spectra éclater de rire. Elle s'était faite avoir.

« -Bon ok, tu m'as bien eut, qui a vendu la mèche, Cléo ou Draculaura ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elles n'en ont pas eu besoin, tout le lycée est au courant maintenant, vous avez laissé allumer le haut-parleur. »

Abbey regarda Spectra les yeux grands ouverts, elle se demanda comment est-ce que ça s'était produit, puis elle regarda Heath, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air gêner plus que ça.

« -Et vous avez entendu depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas grand-chose, vous veniez de finir, mais on en a entendu suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est monsieur Lou zaar qui m'a dit de vous prévenir, d'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y retourner Heath, à moins que tu veuilles passer plus de temps avec ta copine, plaisanta Spectra. »

Heath regarda Abbey d'un air charmeur, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il en était hors de question et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner en cours.

« -On se retrouve à la cafétéria au repas ma jolie, dit-il en envoyant un cœur en fumée à la yéti.

-Oui à tout à l'heure, répondit la jeune fille.

-Au faite Abbey, le haut-parleur est toujours allumé, dit Spectra. »

La jeune fille lança un juron en langue yéti puis alla appuyer sur le bouton pour éteindre le haut-parleur. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et souffla, elle n'avait pas hâte d'être à midi pour aller à la cafétéria. Elle soupira une fois de plus puis décida d'aller les documents, il était hors de question de convoquer qui que ce soit après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Spectra sur le chemin du retour posa plusieurs questions à Heath sur sa relation avec Abbey, celui-ci lui raconta quelques détails en gardant une part de mystère de sorte à ne pas trop énerver Abbey qui aimait rester assez discrète. Spectra était contente, ça lui permettra d'alimenter son blog.

Les deux élèves arrivèrent en cours et Heath fut acclamer comme un héros auprès de ses amis. Plusieurs garçons lui tendirent la main pour qu'il tape dessus.

« -Bon Heath pouvez-vous vous asseoir au lieu de faire votre show, histoire que je puisse continuer mon cours, dit le prof.

-Désolé, dit le garçon »

Il s'assit auprès de Manny.

« -Mec, t'as assuré, dit le minotaure.

-Je sais, lui répondit celui-ci. »

Le cours continua pendant trente minutes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves sortirent pour aller à la cafétéria. Abbey se leva de son siège et sorti du bureau de la principale. Elle savait que tout le monde ne parlerait que de ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle s'y était préparée psychologiquement. Elle traversa le couloir et croisa Toralei, Purrsephone et Meowlody.

« -Alors Abbey, visiblement quand le chat n'est pas là les souris danse. Et avec Heath Burns en plus, je pensais que même toi tu avais des standards, visiblement non, dit Toralei.

-Cette odeur, c'est ton haleine ou bien l'odeur d'œuf de gargouille n'est toujours pas partie ? Demanda Abbey en faisant mine de se boucher le nez.

-Eh ! Je me suis pourtant assurer de prendre trois douches après ça, dit Toralei en se reniflant »

Toralei grogna et Abbey continua sa route vers la cafétéria. Sur le chemin plusieurs élèves la regardèrent en chuchotant ou en rigolant, elle ne prit pas attention à eux. Elle arriva à la à destination et choisit son plat. Même la dame qui lui servit son plat la regarda en souriant.

« -Décidément tout le monde est au courant, pensa la jeune fille. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda partout dans la salle, bien évidemment tout le monde la regarda aussi mais elle ignora les coup d'œil qu'on lui lançait. Elle aperçut enfin Heath, il était assis avec Frankie, Jackson, Gil et Lagoona. Heath lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui. La jeune fille s'exécuta et une fois assise plusieurs élèves les sifflèrent.

« -C'est pas possible, depuis que je suis sortie du bureau c'est comme ça, dit la jeune fille.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, dit Heath.

-Evidemment, répondit Abbey.

-La prochaine fois Abbey tu feras attention, dit Frankie en rigolant.

-De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, vous allez devoir vous habituer à ça pendant au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, dit Gil.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir d'ici là, dit Abbey.

-Si tu es capable de supporter Heath, tu seras capable de surmonter ça, dit Jackson en plaisantant.

-Toi par contre je ne pense pas pouvoir te supporter plus longtemps que ça, dit Heath. »

Il sortit des écouteurs, alluma son mp3 et les posa sur la tête de Jackson. Celui-ci se transforma directement en Holt. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Frankie à côté de lui.

« -FRANKIEEEE, tu m'avais manqué, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit-elle en rigolant. »

Il regarda ensuite Heath et Abbey, puis sourit.

« -J'ai entendit pour vous deux, félicitations. Mais maintenant je veux voir LE BISOUUUUUU. Chanta le jeune homme.

-Tu ne verras rien du tout, dit Abbey. »

Les autres élèves qui avaient entendu Holt chanter se mirent à crier en cœur « le bisou, le bisou». Au bout d'un moment Abbey en avait marre et tapa sur sa table.

« -Ça suffit, dit-elle. »

Les élèves arrêtèrent de chanter puis ils la regardèrent. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Heath pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, les cheveux d'Heath prirent aussitôt feu. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafeteria furent étonnées de l'initiative d'Abbey. Certains élèves les sifflèrent, Holt cria et se mit à applaudir. Gil, Lagoona et Frankie leur sourirent. Clawdeen, Draculaura et Cléo qui se trouvèrent à une table un peu plus loin furent légèrement dégoutées par ce qu'elle avaient vu mais elles applaudirent quand même. Les amis d'Heath mirent leurs pouces en l'air pour féliciter leur ami.

« -Je peux manger en paix maintenant ? demanda Abbey en faisant mine d'être énervée. »

Les autres élèves hochèrent leurs têtes s'occupèrent enfin de leurs affaires.

Heath commença à poser son bras autour d'Abbey mais celle-ci le repoussa aussitôt.

« -N'en fait pas trop non plus, dit-elle. »

Tout le monde à leur table rigola et ils se mirent tous à manger leurs repas.

_Fin._

_J'espère que ça vous à plu :) et merci de m'avoir lu._


End file.
